1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for selectively flushing a toilet with either a full or partial tank of water and more particularly pertains to flushing a toilet in the normal fashion or, in the alternative with a quantity of water from the tank of a limited amount when so desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for flushing toilets is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for flushing toilets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of flowing a preselected amount of water therethrough are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,359 to Battle a dual mode flush valve assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,644 to Huang discloses a two-stage water discharge mechanism for flush toilet tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,110 to Richter discloses a selectable toilet-water-level flushing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,796 to Boyer discloses a double flush toilet valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,000 to Xia, Luo and Zhang discloses a dual water-level toilet flushing apparatus.
In this respect, the apparatus for selectively flushing a toilet with either a full or partial tank of water according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of flushing a toilet in the normal fashion or, in the alternative with a quantity of water from the tank of a limited amount when so desired.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for selectively flushing a toilet with either a full or partial tank of water which can be used for flushing a toilet in the normal fashion or, in the alternative with a quantity of water from the tank of a limited amount when so desired. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.